Naruto Musical Romances
by Stronger4You
Summary: I needed to write something, and I decided to write a few quickies about various pairing while listening to music.. SasuSaku,NejiTen,KibaHina,NaruSaku,ShikaTema And now I'm adding to them
1. How it all began

Just something I felt like doing, I put my Itunes on random and wrote a bit, if you want me to do more of these, or even keep writing one of them, just tell me, 'kay?

I sorta let the idea's randomly filter into my head, so some of them might be a bit random…forgive me

Also, if you want me to write about a particular pairing or whatever, I wont mind at all, I'm very open-minded

* * *

Fool-Shakira ShikaTema

It felt like it was the millionth time Temari had cried because of that stupid Shikamaru Nara. As she sat there on a tiny swing, sniffling pathetically, her fan leaning against the tree that the swing hung from, she realized she was never going to have Shikamaru Nara. But, that much was painfully obvious, just as it had been every time before. But she would keep chasing him for no other reason than she didn't know what else to do.

"Why?" Temari muttered to herself, smirking slightly at the pathetic question, seeing as there was so many reasons why Shikamaru would never be hers that she could break her heart into oblivion if she wanted to, but instead, the Sand kunoichi just kept fighting against the current, chasing the shadow boy.

* * *

Cry-Kelly Clarkson SasuSaku

Sakura Haruno didn't know how to describe her feelings anymore. To say she felt 'hurt' was a _giant_ understatement. To say she was broken into a thousand unrepairable pieces was just a bit closer, but how could she describe the many night she cried herself to sleep, or even worse the sleepless nights she spent wondering what she could have done, what she could have said to stop him from leaving. What about the nights when her dreams were peaceful, filled with images of both of them together, only to wake up to nothing but the cruel painful reality.

"Sasuke," She whispered to her empty bedroom, just saying his name to the silence seemed to bring him closer to her, even if he was too far away to truly hear her.

* * *

All You Wanted-Michelle Branch NejiTen

Tenten sighed as Neji walked away, as cold as ever. She had always been a bit curious about Neji, even back in the Academy Days, and now that she had seen what he had gone through, all she wanted was to help him, to understand a bit more. But that was impossible when Neji himself didn't seem to understand what drove him some days. She had tried to ask him out to dinner with her, just the two of them, but as usual, he had refused and walked away, leaving a still hopeful Tenten standing there, sighing quietly to herself.

* * *

Closer To Love-Matt Kearney KibaHina

Hinata was in shock when she heard the news, the news that changed her life. Instead of taking command like her father would've expected her to, she had run from the ill-fated messenger, the one that had brought her the news that her father had died, and that she was now in charge.

She ended up in a tea shop, one on the other side of Konoha, tears becoming mixed with her tea as she cried softly, trying to understand why her father had to leave just when she was finding her place.

"Hinata-chan?" A voice asked softly, slipping into the booth with her, as Kiba put his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

Replay-Sean Kingston NaruSaku

Naruto Uzamaki looked as Sakura as she left the training field, as usual, he had made a fool of himself and gotten her riled up enough to punch him, which wasn't surprising seeing as he had tried to ask her out to eat…again. Except he didn't have enough money to pay for her, and his attempts to convince her to join him for dinner quickly proved futile.

Even as Naruto continued training, her face kept flashing in front of him, his mind kept nagging him, telling him to walk her home, to do something for her.

"Fine…" The blonde grumbled, running after the pinkette, when he was in earshot he yelled, "Hey Sakura-chan, Let me walk you home!"

* * *

So, whaddaya think? Personally, I like it cause it just gives me a chance to freewrite... but that's just me I guess, until then I love yall


	2. Cry Kelly Clarkson SasuSaku

Sakura Haruno didn't know how to describe her feelings anymore. To say she felt 'hurt' was a _giant_ understatement. To say she was broken into a thousand unfixable pieces was just a bit closer, but how could she describe the many night she cried herself to sleep, or even worse the sleepless nights she spent wondering what she could have done, what she could have said to stop him from leaving. And what about the nights when her dreams were peaceful, filled with images of both of them together, only to wake up to nothing but the cruel painful reality, how do you describe the pain that brings someone?

"Sasuke," She whispered to her empty bedroom, just saying his name to the silence seemed to bring him closer to her, even if he was too far away to truly hear her, "Please, please come back," She cried quietly, wondering if the pain, the heart shredding, gut-wrenching pain she felt all too often would ever end for her.

Some told her to 'move on', but how could she when the one thing she had chased through so, so many years had left her, stranded and alone, in search of _power_? Sakura fell backwards onto her spring green comforter, knowing that the one thing that Sasuke truly loved was power; she had merely been a distraction from his goal, one he didn't need. To him, she was useless, and just the fact that her cruel mind brought that up meant she was going to have another night of torture, a night where sleep was out of question and her mind would twist itself into a million knots and her heart would break into a million more pieces, just trying to find some kind of salvation.

"If this is a nightmare…" She began as she always did on these nights, "Let me wake up soon," Even if it was impossible, even if there was no chance, she was going to keep going, if only to prove she could without him.


End file.
